When Please No! Turns to Please Yes!
by Tesora
Summary: SasuNaru. Oneshot. Lemony. i suck at summaries so plz just read T.T XD


**A/N: I got bored today and I was talking to my friend Ryan when this came to mind. Don't ask why cuz I dont remember lol then i asked my friend Angel if I should continue from teh part I gave her...and she said yes so heres the result...lol.**

**THIS IS YAOI BOYXBOY LOVE YOUR FLAMES WILL BE USED TO WARM ME UP SINCE I AM ALWAYS COLD!! seriously ppl, dont be idiots..it says SasuNaru in the sucky summary if you dont like it why did you click on the story???**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like Sasuke and Naruto are going to get together in the show? and seriously are there any smex scenes between two guys?? I don't own! Think about the torture these two guys would be in if i did OO**

"Please no!" Naruto said.

Sasuke murmured against his ear, "but you'll like it I promise"

Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's teeth scrape against his tender ear lobe. "Sas...u...ke..."

Sasuke grinned as he heard Naruto moan his name just from him nibbling the blonde's ear.

_Naruto is such an uke!_ Sasuke thought to himself as he nibbled the lobe receiving, to his pleasure, another moan.

Naruto felt himself blush but there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't understand why he was feeling the way he was, especially when it was _Sasuke_ doing it to him. He always thought he was in love with Sakura. Perhaps it was just a way to hide the feelings he held for his best-friend. He closed his eyes trying to picture Sakura nibbling his ear instead of Sasuke but all he could see was the raven.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto opened his beautiful blue eyes and looked at Sasuke. "I love you."

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke Uchiha…loved _him?_ But what about all the fangirls? He blinked trying to understand as Sasuke's pale lips touched his own. Whatever doubts Naruto had about his own feelings disappeared as he quickly melted and returned the kiss with fire burning through his veins.

The blond felt his hands grip Sasuke's black muscle shirt and he yanked it off revealing Sasuke's toned body. His eyes traveled down Sasuke's chest and wasn't surprised to see the godlike, yet feminine, curves. Burning with a new found passion, Naruto pushed his palms against Sasuke's chest and kissed him deeply.

No way was the Uchiha going to give up dominance! He licked and nibbled the blonde's bottom lip. Naruto wasn't submitting though. Sasuke grew impatient and bit it gently. Naruto gasped from the sudden violence and Sasuke plunged his tongue in where a battle for dominance took over their tongues. Sasuke ended up winning but shortly after Naruto broke the kiss, a short string of saliva keeping them connected.

"Naruto…" Sasuke hesitated. He loved the blonde haired angel more than anything and he didn't want to chase him away.

"Sasuke, you can tell me anything. What is it?" Naruto asked, his voice matching his lust-filled eyes.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later." Sasuke smiled. Naruto frowned but kissed him gently. Sasuke sighed at the sudden change of topics and pressed Naruto down onto his back, removing Naruto's bright orange shirt.

The Uchiha prince moved his mouth from Naruto's ramen flavored lips down to the tan collarbone and started sucking it. Naruto moaned softly and ran his hands through Sasuke's dark hair. He hated that he was uke, but there was nothing he could do about it. And truthfully he really didn't want to…he was being too pleasured by Sasuke.

Sasuke slid his hand down Naruto's black jeans. Said blond gasped at the sudden touch and bucked as the raven-haired started running his fingers up and down his length. Sasuke smirked as a deep blush appeared on the tan skin of Naruto's face. He loved the fact that he was causing the pleasure in the guy he assumed to be straight.

Naruto murmured Sasuke's name as the raven moved his hands faster. He bucked again but Sasuke held his waist down.

"These damn jeans are blocking me from pleasuring you more, Naruto…" Sasuke whispered softly.

"Then do some—aaahhhh---thing about them!" Naruto moaned out through gritted teeth,

Sasuke moved his mouth from Naruto's chest down to Naruto's zipper where he used his teeth to slide it down. He attempted doing the same thing with the button but growled as he discovered that was impossible. Impatiently he snapped the button off and yanked down Naruto's jeans---along with his boxers.

Naruto's eyes opened wide as the cold hit his length. It was suddenly enveloped by warmth and he realized Sasuke had taken him in his mouth. Sasuke bobbed his head back and forth sucking Naruto's dick. Naruto moaned loudly as he felt him reach his climax.

"Sasu…I'm. gon---nnhhh!" Naruto came inside Sasuke's waiting mouth. There was little warning but the raven didn't care as he lapped up the cum greedily, loving the sweet taste of Naruto. He wanted more, a lot more.

Sasuke ran his fingers up Naruto's chest and kissed him deeply, allowing Naruto to taste how sweet he was. Naruto sucked on Sasuke's tongue and sighed happily. That's when he realized a problem.

"You're still dressed Sasuke-teme!" he shrieked. Sasuke laughed at that and slowly slid his shorts off, along with the boxers he was wearing…Naruto held his nose from the nosebleed that was bound to happen as Sasuke continued giving him a strip-tease.

"Sasuke Uchiha, come here!" Naruto ordered when Sasuke was finished. Sasuke obeyed and was immediately kissed by the officially horny Naruto.

The raven-haired boy broke away first. He pushed Naruto's legs onto his shoulders and put a finger near the younger boy's entrance. "Naruto," he started, "this is going to hurt a lot…"

"Just do it!" Naruto begged. Sasuke slid his finger in and winced at the shriek of pain Naruto gave. He waited for Naruto to get used to that finger before adding another. He hated going as slow as he was but Naruto was still innocent and the love of his life and he didn't want to hurt him anymore than he had to. Sasuke stretched Naruto and kissed the salty tears off Naruto's now pale cheeks then took out his fingers. Naruto whimpered at the lack of contact but smiled as Sasuke lowered himself to his hole.

"This is going to hurt more then my two fingers okay? But the pain won't last lo---nmmhh!" Sasuke moaned as Naruto lifted his hips taking him inside him whole and quickly. Naruto realized he made a mistake as he felt his insides being torn to shreds. Tears ran down his cheeks and he felt embarrassed to be crying at an intimate time like this. Sasuke waited for Naruto to get used to the new feeling.

He didn't have to wait long though, "M-move!" Naruto ordered. Sasuke obeyed and thrust slowly to save the pain and allow his lover to get used to it more.

The blue-eyed angel soon got impatient and bucked his hips, taking Sasuke in faster than the raven allowed. Sasuke gasped and thrust as fast as he could. Not forgetting about the neglect Naruto's dick was getting he ran his fingers up and down it, his speed meeting his thrusts.

Naruto moaned loudly. He couldn't take much more. Sasuke moved his hands faster and slowed down his thrusts, adding to the pleasure the blond was receiving. Soon Naruto reached his limit and came onto his and Sasuke's stomachs, and in Sasuke's hand. Feeling Naruto's muscles tighten around him, Sasuke came inside Naruto. He collapsed and fell onto Naruto, breathing heavily. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and held him.

They stayed like that for about twenty minutes before Naruto remembered something. "Hey teme?"

"What, dobe?" Sasuke asked, sleep making his voice husky.

"What were you going to say?"

"Naruto Uzumaki…will you come live with me? I love you and if you say 'no' I'll accept it. Just please answer me…"

"Are you done blabbing, teme?" Naruto's sharp voice cut deep in Sasuke's heart.

"I get it. This was only a one-night fling for you…" Sasuke whispered.

"Wow, and you're a genius. Sasuke, I love you too. And of course I will live with you!" The blond leaned up and kissed the raven's tender lips.

"I'm glad for that, Naru-koi. Now are you ready for round two?"

"Round two?!" Naruto gasped as lips attacked his collarbone. The two teammates were busy for the rest of the night and ignored Kakashi's training session the next morning.

**A/N:..wow...I didnt think it was this lemony..anyway its my first REAL lemon ppl so please be nice and please review 3 **


End file.
